Broken wings
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Ruby is still sad after her mothers death witch is understandable but now the man who killed her mother is coming after her will she survive and make her mother proud or will she have the same fate as her mother
1. A broken rose

A/N:most of the story is taken place Ruby's pov

I was walking all night I tried to get back to beacon but I couldn't it just seemed to far all I know is that I'm in the emerald forest without my team.

"I guess I'll set camp up here" I said to myself when all of a sudden I heard something run pass me

"Hello is anyone there?" I called out no response it was probably nothing I thought to myself

"I see you Ruby rose" called a mysterious voice, my heart was racing I called out

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Oh you'll know pretty soon"

I felt something hit me and I fell to the ground and became unconscious when I finally regained my senses I saw a knife in my chest

"Ruby rose prepare to die" he stabbed another knife in me and I woke up in a heartbeat with a soft scream luckily no one heard me I went to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror I had bloodshot red eyes maybe from crying and no sleep

"I guess I'll just go back to sleep and in the morning it'll be better" I thought

The next morning

"Ruby wake up Ruby" I heard a soft voice I look up and see golden looking eyes staring down at me

"Oh hey Blake" I said to the raven haired girl

"We have to leave" she said

"Where?"

"To meet Weiss and yang for breakfast... ruby were you crying" she asked

"No why"

"Well I looks like it you have bloodshot red eyes"

"Oh couldn't sleep that's all"

"Ruby tell me" she said in calm yet angered tone

"I had a nightmare last night and I don't know who it was but someone killed me I'm hoping it's just a dream" I said

"Do want me to call yang and tell her that we'll be late and talk about it" Blake said

"Yes please" I said I know Blake is a faunas but more caring than a faunas to me and she's like and second sister to me I thought

"So Ruby sit down right here" she said

"Ok" I said as I sat down on the couch

"Ruby how long have you had these dreams"

"Umm three or four days" I told her

"Ok and why do you think you are having these dreams"

"My mother died when I was four by a man I don't know what he looks like but I have nightmares that he going to kill me next" I started to cry


	2. Night rose

A/N:now Blake's pov enjoy

I see the red haired girl cry our fearless leader crying this always works hopefully this works

_One life is not a long time_

_when your waiting for a small sign patience is hard to find_

_shadows seem to fill your life_

_Don't be dissapointed_

_Don't let your heart break_

_Don't spend another minute_

_In this way it's ok_

_Dry your eyes now baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

_12 hours is a long night_

_When your searching_

_With no hope in site_

_Aimless on the inside_

_And the damage makes you_

_Want to hide_

_I know that it seems pointless_

_I know that it feels fake_

_I know you can't stand the thought of being straight_

_One more day_

_Dry your eyes now baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon baby you'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

"Blake you have a beautiful voice" she said

"Ruby do you really think so" I asked

"Yes and Blake thank you for being there for me" she said

"Anytime ruby now let's go before Weiss and yang get mad at us" i said


	3. An old friend

A/N:still Blake's pov

As Blake and Ruby were walking for what I seemed like an hour until they found it

"Blake, Ruby over here" said yang

"Hey Weiss,yang" I said

"So what took you so long" asked yang

"Umm well Ruby needed to find something" I said lying

After they were done eating they went back to beacon

"Ruby do you need to sleep with someone tonight" I said

"Sure"

"Me or yang"

"You sorry yang"

"It's ok Ruby" yang said (no love btw between them if so family love)

"You go up first" I said

"Ok I just don't trust the top bunk" said Ruby

"It's ok Ruby I won't let you fall" I said (like I said family love)

"Thank you Blake" she said

Ruby rose sleeping right next to me well she does think of me as her second sister but still I cuddle up next to her to comfort her she lost her mother but we are her new family but why does that guy want to kill her does he want to get rid of the rose family no no no Blake it's your job as well as the whole team to keep her safe and I promised yang, I decided to fall asleep after that thought

I wake up and see Ruby's not there and nowhere in the room so I'll go try and find her I run through the halls yelling her name

"Ruby! Ruby! Where are you Ruby!?" No response now I'm getting scared I won't forgive myself if something bad happened to her

"Leave me alone!" I heard a voice say it was Ruby's voice

"Ruby! Ruby! I'm coming don't worry" I said

I walk to the sound of her voice when I hear all students report to the front of beacon I repeat report to the front of beacon I ignored it I had to find ruby I come to a hall with almost no lights I walk slowly activate night vision since I'm a faunas

"Ruby can you hear me" I said no answer

"I'm sorry kitty cat I'm afraid you won't be able to see her" the voice says as he steps out from the shadows

"Adam I should've known" I said

A/N:sorry for too much dialogue next chapter will be the fighting scene


	4. Dead pedestal

I grab gamble shroud and lunge at him but I miss I forgot he can disappear

"Time to die Blake" he said as he stabbed me goodbye Blake I hear as I fall on the floor

"Ruby... I failed...you" before I close my eyes I hear yang

"Blake! Blake! Your going to be fine"she said

"Yang...I...let...you down and ruby I'm...sorry"I said

"Blake i sent Ren to go find Ruby"she said

"I heard ruby...in trouble...it was Adam my old...my old partner"

"It's ok Blake we'll find her"

"If...we don't it's...ok if you...hate me forever"

"Blake I will never hate you if we don't find her at least she made her mom and us proud"

"Found her but..." Ren said

"But...what" I asked

"She's hurt badly one more hit and she would've been dead" Ren said

"We need to get her out of here" said Weiss

"And how will you do that" said a voice

"Junior I should've know" said yang

"Yes and in 30 seconds she will die of poison"

Yang after hearing this is crying she doesn't want to lose her sister

"Well I'm going good luck helping cause it won't work" he said

"Yang he's right we can't do anything just say your goodbyes" said Ren

"Yang you kill him... If not...for the world...but for me

"Will do sis will do I promise" Yang said crying

"Goodbye sis"

"Im sorry yang it's my fault she died" I said in pain and crying

Ruby's pov

I go to heaven and see a white cloaked woman

"Mom!" I run up to hug her I can't believe I'm holding her after all these years

"You made me proud Ruby" she said

"How I'm dead I didn't I failed you" I said

"Don't say that you became a huntress and tried to kill the top villain in the world and that's all I could ask for in my little girl" she said

"But wait what about yang,my team And my friends they'll die"

"I'm sorry Ruby I can't help" she said

I start to cry

"I want this to be a dream...I mean I do want to see you again...but I miss my friends" I said now crying heavily

"Ruby you went through dark years,you went through my death but they will revive you"

A/N: I hate myself for doing this


	5. Flickering fire

Yang's pov

My own sister gone why? I didn't do anything to deserve this please I want her back what can I do to bring her back I'm crying just thinking about it, Weiss and Blake are trying to cheer me up but It won't work in fact nothing will work just getting ruby back will, but I can't I kept thinking when all of a sudden I hear a knock on the door I get up to answer the door and it was team JNPR

"I'm sorry you lost Ruby" said Ren in his calm yet scared voice

"We will bring him down" said Jaune

"Yes we'll be by your side until the very end" said Nora

Meanwhile outside of beacon

"Yea you just think that miss xaio long"

"We should go to sleep" Weiss said

"Yea good idea" Yang said

I should get some sleep I'll just think of the fun times we had ruby I cry just saying her name It. brings a tear to my eye I crawl in my bed Ruby this guy will fucking pay ruby I'll avenge you I swear I love you Ruby I need to get you out of my head

"Don't worry Yang just please make me proud" said Ruby without yang hearing

_There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves_

_That once we have the words to say,_

_There's no one left to tell_

_I know why you're running away._

_There's a place where nothing seems to be as simple quite cohesively_

_It's all your mind, all your mind_

_Something little shouldn't feel this way, We got a million thoughs we can't convey_

_It's all your life, all your life!_

_It's four in the morning, you got one more chance to die_

_Like beautiful stories the greatest chapters flew right by_

_There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves_

_That once we have the words to say, there's no one left to tell_

_I know why you're running away._

_These things don't happen here; another fictional reality_

_It's all your mind; all your mind!_

_It's just as good as any other day, I'm gonna teach you about mortality_

_Now it's not right, it's not right!_

_It's four in the morning, you got one more chance to die_

_Like beautiful stories the greatest chapters flew right by_

_There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves_

_That once we have the words to say, there's no one left to tell_

_I know why you're running away._

_In many ways I guess I'll never let you go_

_I'm close behind, but I've got room here left to grow_

_Until our second chance, just enjoy the dance, and find out who we are_

_(These dreams will never leave you)_

_Let's find out what we are!_

_(These dreams will never leave you, never leave you asking why)_

_It's four in the morning, you got one more chance to die_

_Like beautiful stories the greatest chapters flew right by_

_There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves_

_That once we have the words to say, there's no one left to tell_

_I know why you're running ,I know why you're running away _

I sang to myself thinking of Ruby singing it

"Yang you tried to save me but I am with my mom don't worry about me" said Ruby again

"Ruby? Is that you?" I said

"Yes but don't worry kill him for me I love you yang be the strong big sis I know for me please" said Ruby

"I will sis I promise" I said


	6. Group SSS

I awake to ice blue eyes staring at me

"Oh hey Weiss" I said

"Hey Yang" she said

Weiss seems sadder than usual Is it because Ruby's death maybe I'm just not sure yet I guess I'll ask her

"Weiss you seem sadder than usual what's wrong" I ask her

"I miss Ruby she was trying to be nice to me I just couldn't see it she was my first friend she opened me up to who I am today and now she's gone" she said while crying

Wow the princes-i mean Weiss miss Ruby that much I thought she hated Ruby

"Weiss I didn't know you cared about her that much" I said

"I cared about her as much as you did I just can't believe she's gone" she said

"Weiss you want to talk about it?" I asked

"No" she said

I Go into the living room and turn on my music angel with a shotgun is mine and Ruby's favorite song I miss her I turn on the tv and see a guy with a doorag and shades and wearing a shirt that says FoREVer... I thought why is he on tv right now and standing beside him were to boys one looked twelve and one looked fourteen wearing everyday clothes

"Brandon and MacKenzee are with a special group called SSS and I will let them talk"

"Thank you Matt umm I heard that Ruby from team RWBY died yesterday team RWBY if your watching this we will help you get revenge on Ruby's killer ozpin knows us so ask him if you can call us" he said I turn off the tv and walk to professor Ozpin's office I walk in and ask him

"Hey professor do you know about a group called SSS?" I ask him

"Yes I do why you ask?"

"Well ummm there's these two kids from SSS Brandon and MacKenzee can I call them?because they can help us"

"Ahhh yes sure but be careful"

"Why is that?" I ask him looking confused

"Because if you anger MacKenzee he will go mad and I won't go into detail on what will happen next"

"Ok dually noted" I flip open my phone and call the number I saved that was on the tv

"Hello"

"I need help"

**dat cliffhanger ending anyways guys I will end it here peace **


	7. i killed him

**Authors note:thank you for the support and btw i am bad at writing fight scenes so yeah **

* * *

"Ah Yang yes I'll most defiantly help avenge Ruby's death"  
"Thank you"  
"I will see you at beacon in an hour"  
Ok I need to get ready to show them I'm not afraid even though I am afraid but what if they see I'm weak I don't know what will happen  
"I'm going back to my dorm" i said  
"Ok"  
An hour passes I hear a knock on the door  
"Hello come on in"  
"You must be yang ummm sorry about your loose but we will kill that guy if it's the last thing we do" said MacKenzee MacKenzee wears a suit like black ops but better shiner and has SSS written on the shoulder blade  
Meanwhile with Ruby  
"Ugh what to do...wait is that Yang with no way it can't be him wait I think it is"  
"Ruby what is it" asked mom  
"I think Yang is in the room with MacKenzee Ferren a kid working for SSS"  
"Wow but she better be careful he is weird and umm tough if she pisses him off she's screwed"  
Back with Yang and MacKenzee  
"Where's Brandon?"  
"He'll be here in a few but do you know the guy who killed Ruby or what"  
"Yes I do and I hate him but what can I do he's stronger than me I'm scared" I say crying...am I crying in front of MacKenzee Ferren the strongest of SSS I thought when I felt a hand touch my shoulder  
"Yang it's ok to be scared we will avenge Ruby" what did he just say its ok to be scared right when I sayed that a siren sounded  
"Shit I was afraid of that"  
"What...what's going on?"  
"They found me"  
"Who"  
"Triads"  
"They came to America...how?...why?"  
"Because I did something that i shouldn't of done"

I hear the door open and Brandon comes in running he is the second strongest on the team,the spy and my friend he's wearing a suit of zero the legendary vault hunter

"MacKenzee the triads are here what do we do" said brandon

"we fight...grab your guns...its time to go to war" Mackenzee said as he reloads his pistol

"what...but remember last tim-

"yes I do but we have team RWBY...Yang get the team together we need all the help we can get"

I pull up my phone and call Blake and Weiss

"Weiss Blake its time to kill the clan Ruby's killer working for"

"OK we'll be there in a few" 30 minutes later

"were here sorry were late"

"its ok you ready"

"yes I ready"

we then rush out the door down the halls and outside to the front of beacon into battle when we got outside there were hundred enemys

"lets do this" MacKenzee says as he unloads a full clip into 20 guys and Brandon run up and silently takedown 10 guys then I see him the guy who killed Ruby enraged I try to rush to him but my body told me no why I want to kill him it was then and there I saw MacKenzee light up colors all around him like a siren no MacKenzee cant be a siren aren't those only for girls wait are they he faze locks a few for us to kill then I see the guy again just standing there he walks towards me and says

"ahh Miss Xio Long how you doing sorry about your sister"

"fuck you...you...you asshole I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU HEARTLESS BASTERD!" I lost it I lunged at him and hit him to the ground my eyes going red and I said in a demonic tone

"you fuck with my family and my friends I will fucking destroy you" I launch fire towards him and kill him its over I won I killed him Ruby I faint...(_with every power there comes strength and with strength there's come truth)fanfic bros _

I awake in a hospital room,plugged up to a machine I can hear Ruby calling my name am I dead I thought no It was Blake calling I guess I miss Ruby so much I think everyone Is Ruby

"Yang Yang wake up please for me please"i hear Blake crying

"Blake whats going on where am I?"

"oh Yang Im glad your alive" she said pulling me into a soft embrace

"Blake where am I?" I asked again

"in the hospital you fainted after our last battle junior was there you killed him well injured him"

"what?nonononono I killed him I saw him die"

"Yang no you didn't you wounded him hes not dead calm down you just hit him once with that fireball and then fainted and it was my fault ruby died I swore to protect her and I failed you im sorry" she said crying

"Blake no you didn't fail you did your best and im glad you tried but you just didn't dont beat yourself up and dont think im going to hate you forever cause im not your my teammate and I will never hurt you or anything else ruby loved you like a sister and so do I so dont cry for me please" I said

"ok and the doctor said you can get out of here in 2 days"

"ok fine its going to get boring can you stay with me please"

"sure i will"


End file.
